


Pancakes and Fresh Fruit

by Alvar



Category: For Ever (book), For Ever - Cindy Paul, for ever
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Girls in Love, Not Beta Read, does her grandma have a name????, i love saga's grandma, post book, the day after the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvar/pseuds/Alvar
Summary: Just a little story about the morning after the party. Saga has a conversation with her grandma and thats literally it





	Pancakes and Fresh Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something small and this came to mind. There is absolutely zero content in this fandom, so here i am! Making my own! For absolutely no one! But myself! If there is someone who is reading this though, hope you enjoy!

The curtains were softly moving with the wind. A warm autumn breeze came in and cooled down the room. The figure in the bed layed still, covers pooling around the waist. Puffs of air being breathed out, the birds chirping outside, the wind moving things in its path were the only sounds in the room. The figure in the bed started moving, breathing becoming faster. The figure, Saga, slowly opened her eyes. Her brain and body waking up. Memories from last night came back to her. Flashes of the party, new-found friends... new-found love. Ever. A smile formed on Saga’s face. She turned over on her back and sighed. After a few minutes of smiling to herself, she got out of bed and changed. She made her way downstairs, following the smell of pancakes and fresh fruit. She walked into the kitchen and saw her grandmother at the stove. 

“Goodmorning!” Saga walked over to her grandma and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodmorning, Saga. Slept well?” her grandma asked. Saga told her she did and started setting the table, putting plates, glasses and cutlery on the table. 

“So, why the pancakes?” Saga asked, quickly added by “Not that i’m complaining!” 

Her grandma softly chuckled and flipped a pancake. “I woke up and i was really craving a sweet breakfast, so here we are.” 

After a few moments of comfortable silence the table was set and breakfast was ready. Saga helped her grandmother put the pancakes on the table and they sat down to eat. Saga quickly digged in. 

“So, how was last night? You were home late.” her grandma said with a small smile. Saga looked up and swallowed her bite. 

“It was good, I had fun. I ran a little late I know, sorry.” Saga took a sip of her water.

“Oh no, don’t apologize. I’m glad you had fun.” her grandma looked at Saga, still with a smile on her face. “So, how did it go with Ever?” Saga almost choked on her water, but quickly regained her composure. She felt her face get red but blamed it on the almost choking part. She hoped her grandma did too.

“Umm, yeah she had fun too, I think. Over all the party was a success and-” 

“You know that’s not what I’m asking Saga.” Saga’s grandma interrupted. Saga looked away. 

“I-uhh… Ever… we- shit, you’re doing this on purpose to make me uncomfortable, I know it” Saga stumbled on her words, her grandma watching her bemused. “So, we-uh, we talked and danced.”

“Oh, talked and danced?” her grandma said, her face full of (faked) innocence, taking a bite of her pancake. 

“Yes,” Saga nodded, her cheeks tinted red. “We danced and talked and danced and- uh… well, we-” Saga swallowed, “We kissed.” The red travelling to her ears. 

Saga’s grandma made a happy noise. “Well, I’m glad you guys were able to figure it out.” 

Saga squinted her eyes at her grandma, “You always knew, didn’t you? From the moment we left on the quest.” Her grandma made a noncommittal noise. Saga just sighed, relaxing at the fact that she told her grandma. 

“So… we kissed, multiple times” Saga got a grin on her face. “And it was very nice, and Ever is very nice. And her hair is very soft, almost as soft as I imagined.” Saga let out a dreamy sigh. Her grandma chuckled, smiling at her lovestruck granddaughter. 

“I’m glad to hear everything went well, Saga. For both you and Ever,” her grandma made a show of thinking. “And me, come to think of it. Maybe now I won’t have to listen to you hammer on about the ‘Royal twins and Ever who’s is just perfect and it’s sooo annoying’.” Her grandma raised her voice to imitate Saga. Saga made a noise of protest, mouth full with food. “I’m just kidding, i’ll probably still hear a lot, just a lot more positive.” 

Saga rolled her eyes and swallowed her food. "Anyways, after breakfast I was planning to go to meet up with the others" Saga said, the question evident in her tone. 

Her grandma smiled, "Of course, honey, have fun." That made Saga jump up and she quickly put her dishes in the sink. Before she could wash them though, her grandma intervered, "I'll do them, you go and kiss that girl of yours!" 

Saga made a surprised noise, "Grandma!" she squeaked, ears red. 

Her grandma grinned (again not so innocently), "Just go!" Saga kissed her cheek and grabbed her coat and an apple for on the way. 

"Bye grandma!" 

"Bye, have fun!" The door closed and the whirlwind that was her granddaughter, was gone. She sighed and shook her head bemused, "Children."


End file.
